


Dead Girl Walking

by ChandlersDemon



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: After the Remington Party, Chandler's kinda tipsy, Chansaw, F/F, Fluff, Good shit somehow xD, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, It went from hot to cute in two seconds tbh, Oh btw Chandler is a fucking precious child who should be saved, One-Shot, Smut, Veronica is drunk off her ass, Veronica's a bisexual bby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 04:43:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17400242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChandlersDemon/pseuds/ChandlersDemon
Summary: Smiling softly, fear fluttered through Veronica's system momentarily, but when she felt Heather pull her closer in her sleep, she grinned and pressed her head to Heather's.'Only if you knew..'





	Dead Girl Walking

The frigid January breeze blew and Veronica groaned as she walked down the street. Her mocha brown eyes were half lidded as she hiccuped and giggled to herself. Her first Remington Party hadn’t gone well at all. Drinking too much was probably a horrible idea, but it was what had been expected of her. Getting wasted and letting any random guy fuck her brains out. Veronica didn’t like that idea much at all. The thought alone made her nose scrunch up as she rubbed her eyes. The Heathers could do whatever the hell they damn well pleased, but Veronica would happily keep her body to herself. That party was a way to show off that she was now a Heather, as Chandler had called it. A sort of initiation, but to Veronica, it was more of her resigning from the Lipstick Gestapo party. There was no going back to her life as a Heather now.. After throwing up all over the floor and then proceeding to get into a fight with Heather on the front lawn, Veronica was dead meat. Groaning at the thought, Veronica shook her head as she ran a hand through her messy brunette locks. That just didn’t seem like it was enough for her. To end her Heather career after just a few weeks? Because she couldn’t keep her alcohol down at a party? This wasn’t going to do, Veronica knew that for sure. It might just be the alcohol talking, but she was looking at getting her spot by Heather fucking Chandler back. Going from nobody, to somebody, to an ex-somebody? That was just embarrassing and disgusting. Heather took enough away from her, she wasn’t going to let her get away with this. Coincidentally, Veronica looked at the house that towered over her. It covered the moonlight overhead and Veronica cursed beneath her breath as she looked at the fence surrounding it. 

“Well, Heather. Let’s fucking go.”

Stammering forward, her brows furrowed in frustration as she gripped the fence in her hand. It was a white knuckle grip and she got on her tiptoes to look over to the other side. The grass was green and plush, it wouldn’t hurt far too much if she ended up falling she supposed. That, couldn’t have been more of a bullshit lie than the alcohol made it seem. As Veronica managed to haul herself over the fence, a cry promptly left her as she hit her back off of a rock that had been jutting out of the ground. She couldn’t have seen it! Her shadow had clouded it, and now she was suffering the consequences. 

_ Trespass on private property. Can cross that off my bucket list.  _

A hiss sounded in her ear and Veronica reeled back as she saw a black cat glaring at her. The gate to the enclosed area was blowing open with the wind and the cat’s dark green gaze bored into Veronica’s soul. Rolling her eyes, she fell back against the grass for a moment. It was really soft in her opinion. Despite the stinging pain coursing through her back, she looked up to the night sky. It had gotten real dark in that short period of time it took Veronica to haul her ass over the fence. A small snort left the girl as she thought she had just taken longer than she thought. That’s when she felt it

Rain. 

_ You’ve got to be pulling on my dick.. _

Letting out a loud groan, she brought herself to sit up as the rain droplets began to hit her face. They sent trails down her cheeks and she wiped her eyes for a moment as she looked at the dirt she was sitting in. Already she could feel it sink beneath her, and it wasn’t long before it started down pouring. 

“This is just fucking great.. You know, Heather. None of this shit would’ve happened if you could’ve just not been a fucking mythic bitch.”

Walking to the large tree that rested next to Heather’s house, Veronica looked up. There was an orange glow emanating from a second story window, and Veronica hit her head directly against the tree trunk. She knew that it was Heather’s room. She knew she was going to have to climb up this fucking tree, in the dark, while it was raining. Fuck. 

_ I either lose my life tomorrow to a hot bitch in red, or snapping my neck trying to end the life of a hot bitch in red. _

As she managed to make it onto the small branch, she hissed as she hauled her other leg onto the branch. It was going to take ages to get up there. Looking up once more, the rain began to beat through the leaves and Veronica hissed as she looked down at her clothing. She was fucking soaked. This was going to be fun. 

“Yeah, let’s get Heather’s room all fucking muddy and disgusting. Real fucking smart, Veronica. She’s just gonna fucking shower you in love.” 

Stumbling over her own feet, Veronica let out a terrified yelp as she gripped the branch beside her. There was no way in hell she was going to fall right now. She needed to get her ass up and in this fucking house and she was going to do that. 

“I’m coming, Heather. I’m gonna fucking kick your ass.”

Veronica stopped for a moment, breathing a bit heavily as she brought herself onto the next branch, mumbling incoherently as she rubbed her back for a minute. Looking at the window that wasn’t too far away now, she rethought her words and ran a hand through her hair for a moment. The world before her seemed fuzzy and almost spun as she looked down. She was a good two stories up now, lined up with the window that was maybe four branches away.

“Well.. I’m not gonna fucking kick your ass.. I might fuck your ass.. Wait.. What if she’s into kicking my ass? Am I even gonna live to tell the fucking tale?” 

Veronica snorted to herself for a minute, covering her mouth as she started laughing. She was swaying back and forth on the branch and she had to grip it as she let out another yelp of fear as she almost fell off because she had swayed too far back. Continuing to chuckle, she looked down for a minute before she looked to the window. Her heart leaped to her throat as she watched a figure walk by and she instantly shut up. It was like she had been caught, but she hadn’t. Her heart was pounding and she could hear it throughout her head as she inched forward on the branch. Miraculously, which was a fucking blessing, the window was partly opened. The sweet smell of cinnamon wafted towards Veronica and she wiped away drool that had somehow managed its way down her chin. 

“Am I really about to do this..?”

The fuzzy feeling left her for a moment and she looked at the window that rested before her. She was five inches away from being inside Heather Chandler’s house.. Hell, inside her bedroom! The Demon Queen of Westerburg.. She was going to absolutely murder her. Veronica would be sent home in a body bag.. 

Shaking her head, a newfound confidence entered her system for a minute as she rolled her eyes. The same sass she had possessed at the Remington Party. A fire burned in the pit of her stomach, and despite the way her heart seemed to be punching her in the chest constantly, she pushed forward, latching onto the edge of the window sill. Her fingers grabbed at the bottom of the window and she opened it near skillfully before she got transferred from the branch to the window. A gasp left her and she let out a scared yelp before she fell through the window and smacked her head off the floor. Groaning, Veronica’s hand went straight to where she had hit her head and she mumbled under her breath before not even thinking she let the words leave her mouth. 

“I fucking hate your house, Heather.”

From somewhere in the room, Veronica heard a chuckle and she widened her eyes as she realized she had said that aloud. Slowly sitting up, her hand remained on her head as she looked around the room. Shades of red screamed at her, but somehow it looked so elegant. It was like she had stepped into the better part of Hell, one that wasn’t going to burn her alive.. Or maybe it would, she was going to have to live and see. Groaning, she dropped her hand to her lap before she saw light filter into the room. It was more of a white light than the yellow light that glowed overhead. Fluorescent you could say. 

“Better than your dump, I wouldn’t complain if I were you.” 

The velvety voice that seemed to haunt Veronica in her dreams cascaded throughout the room. Picking her head up from her lap, Veronica trailed her eyes along the floor, spotting where the light was coming from. The carpet cut off and tile floor presented itself, a doorway too as Veronica began to let her eyes look up. A private bathroom Veronica didn’t even know existed, and Heather stood in its entrance. Veronica followed the girl’s legs up, her mouth slightly gaped open as she continued to basically check Heather out. A red towel covered the girl as Veronica finally followed her body up further, and she swallowed hard as she came to rest her eyes on the girl’s generous chest. While she couldn’t see much, from the dip in the towel, Veronica nearly choked on her saliva as she spotted some cleavage. Her eyes continued to move up, normal mocha brown eyes slightly darkened. The minute she looked up fully and caught Heather’s silver eyes looking at her, the darkened hue to her own brightened with fear. 

“Jesus, Veronica. Could you be more obvious?” 

Heather folded her arms over her chest. Her brow raised near sternly as she adjusted her weight to one foot. Looking down at Veronica, her gaze was near frigid. The towel holding her hair up was beginning to loosen and she almost thought to growl at that before she took in the view of Veronica on her bedroom floor. The girl looked like an absolute train wreck. Rain poured in through her open window and Veronica was drenched. Mud covered her blue blazer and splattered along her skirt. Rolling her eyes, Heather groaned before she gestured to the window. Her cheeks were flushed and tinted red from the countless shots and drinks she had consumed for the entirety of her night. Normally pale skin was flushed as she watched Veronica’s eyes light up and turn to the window. 

“Shit, sorry. Sorry. Oh my god, I totally forgot.” 

Watching the older brunette stumble to her feet. She nearly tripped just going two feet to the window. Tapping her foot against the plush carpet beneath her, Heather let a small snicker leave her as she watched Veronica struggle. The window slid down momentarily and the slam that echoed throughout the window almost made Heather yell at the girl as Veronica immediately began to apologize.

“I.. Didn’t mean to do that.”

Pointing to the window, Veronica looked from the window to Heather with a timid expression. She ran a hand through her hair and coughed harshly for a minute. Covering her mouth, she looked out the window and muttered her words as she swayed back, almost falling back against the wall before she managed to ground herself.

“It deserves it. So never mind, I did mean to do that.”

Looking from the window to Heather, Veronica narrowed her eyes to the younger strawberry blonde. Her mocha brown gaze held a hint of apprehensive anger and as Veronica stumbled forward, Heather stood her ground. A brow raised and she leaned back slightly as Veronica stopped a few inches away from her. A finger was pointed directly at Heather and it poked into her chest as Veronica let her words out.

“ _ You  _ deserve to be slammed. I don’t know how, but you deserve to be somethin’ ‘cause I don’t really like you right now.” 

Looking down as she felt Veronica jab her finger into her chest, Heather’s gaze almost seemed as though it could freeze someone if they made eye contact. Her silver gaze burned into Veronica for a moment before she grabbed the girl’s wrist rather harshly. She couldn’t tell how hard she was being, all she knew is that she was in close quarters with the older brunette and she had decided to lay a finger on her body. Taking the opportunity, Heather pushed Veronica back as she had taken ahold of her wrist. They were both under the influence, so their actions against each other in the moment could easily be justified, but Heather knew she wasn’t drunk. Tipsy maybe, but she wasn’t flat out drunk like the blue clad girl was. Heather had minor control over her actions, but she knew Veronica wasn’t exactly in control over her actions and she didn’t have a filter on her mouth. 

“And you deserve to be thrown out of my house.” 

Watching Veronica hit the floor, Heather felt a wave of satisfaction flood through her system. The smack against the floor echoed through the room and she pressed her arms back against her chest. Her eyes rested firmly on Veronica, and she could see the fear filter through her eyes momentarily before Heather took a step back. From Veronica’s spot on the floor, she swore she saw surprise in Heather’s silver gaze. It was a first to see the girl look fearful for a moment. Veronica didn’t have the strength to retaliate in that moment, she simply groaned and backed up against the wall. Feeling her back collide with the surface, she looked at Heather, watching the strawberry blonde take the towel out of her hair. She was playing off her own surprise, and she did it so elegantly that Veronica was pissed. Damp strawberry blonde locks fell out of the red towel and elegantly around her shoulders. Veronica was entranced as she just watched. Her mouth parted slightly and she licked her lips before she realized what she was doing and Heather called her out on her actions again.

“Veronica, I swear to God.”

“Sorry, sorry! It’s just.. Fuck, Heather..”

Slowly standing up, Veronica used the wall to the best of her ability, helping her off the floor. She managed to get off her shoes, slipping them off of her feet so she didn’t make more of a mess out of Heather’s carpet. Stumbling forward, she made it to the window, resting against the drenched window sill, picking up most of the water with her already soaked sleeve. Her eyes never left Heather. Be it keeping eye contact, or having them rest somewhere on the younger junior’s body. Mocha brown eyes were dark, filling with a mix of fear and lust as she gazed upon the girl before her. She was like a starved tiger suddenly seeing fresh meat for the first time in weeks. 

“You’re a mess, Sawyer.”

Heather finally let out as she caught the girl’s eyes. She could see the look, know the want, read the desire. Veronica was horny, Heather could tell. Her cheeks were flushed and she could see the girl grip the windowsill a bit more tightly when their eyes would connect. Her legs were pressing together and Heather simply pressed her arms further against her chest. She was biting back the urge to work her bottom lip between her teeth as she saw darkened brown eyes look into her own silver. They were so desperate.. Heather couldn’t tell if the girl was desperate to get fucked, or fuck her.  _ Hate sex doesn’t sound too bad right now… _

“I-I can’t help it.. You’re just.. Kinda blurry right now, but. Hol on.” 

Moving away from the window Veronica started to walk forward a bit more. She stepped away from the wall, stumbling a bit before she made her way back towards the strawberry blonde. Each step she took, a sentence seemed to follow.

“Blurry.. A fucking bitch.. Hot when you’re mad.. Really.. Really.. God, Christ.. Why are they so fucking big, Heather?” 

Heather lost herself as she had looked into Veronica’s eyes for a moment. She couldn’t even remember when she had unfolded her arms. All she knew is that Veronica’s hands were gently groping her over the towel. A sigh left Heather and she stumbled back a bit into the wall as Veronica put more force into her massaging. Heather’s lips parted in a soft sigh, and as she closed her eyes, the minute they opened, a soft moan left her as she felt one of Veronica’s hands squeeze at her breast. Veronica’s eyes widened in that moment and Heather didn’t even push her away, but Veronica jumped back as if she had been burned. Heather’s former silver gaze was mildly darkened as she looked at her newest eagle. Veronica was rather hands-on. Heather chuckled to herself at the thought, slowly running a hand up her body as she came to adjust the towel. Veronica watched her every move and Heather’s eyes connected with her own and soon she looked down to fix the towel a bit higher on her body to account for her generous chest, but in turn she showed off more of her legs which Veronica wasn’t going to complain about. Watching Heather, Veronica swallowed hard as she felt her body shake. She was absolutely desperate. 

_ I felt her up.. Oh my god.. I-I fucking groped, Heather Chandler.. An-And.. She didn’t.. She didn’t throw me out of her house?  _

Heather noticed the puzzled look on Veronica’s face and she smirked at that. Veronica was confused, there was no doubting that. Heather had made no effort to push the girl away when her hands had started to massage her oh so gently. The squeeze was definitely uncalled for, but she wasn’t going to complain. For someone who seemed absolutely wasted, Veronica had been so gentle, probably assuming she would’ve hurt the younger girl if she had groped her with anymore force. Slowly bringing herself off of the wall, Heather swallowed for a moment. A harsh blush could be seen covering the bridge of her nose. Her freckles couldn’t even be seen due to how red her face had become, almost as red as the towel wrapped around her body. Her mind was definitely traveling to places she wished weren’t existent for her. The Demon Queen Of Westerburg..  _ Getting fucked by Veronica Sawyer.  _ **_A woman._ ** _ Heather Chandler.. A dyke?  _

“Veronica..?”

The thought shook Heather for a moment. They couldn’t just go through with this.. They were both women.. This was Sherwood, Ohio. A small place.. Word got around quickly of who slept with who, and status for Chandler was all she was ever worried about. Her popularity was how she maintained control, and her control was important to her. The Chandler’s were well known throughout Sherwood, the last thing Heather needed was to give her parents a bad name because their daughter was a no good  _ dirty dyke.  _ Heather frowned at the word and Veronica noticed the fear lacing Heather’s eyes. They had both been drinking for the whole night.. It had to be at least one in the morning.. No one would know.. The window was so high up and the red curtains draped in front of them kept the world from seeing far too much, unless they looked their hardest. Veronica slowly walked forward, timidly at this point. Whatever ounce of alcohol induced confidence that had rested within her system seemed to fade as she watched Heather. Their actions were going to have consequences.. They needed to be cautious.. Maybe.. Looking to Heather, Veronica froze, remembering she had said her name. She could feel a throbbing between her legs and she groaned softly as she stopped before the girl wrapped in red. Heather looked up into her eyes, without her heels on, Heather no longer towered over the older brunette. Veronica was a few inches taller than the strawberry blonde, so as she looked down into fearful silvers, she smiled softly, knowing that Heather was scared.

“Y-You won’t..-“

“I have no one to tell, Heather.. I’m an ex-somebody, remember?” 

Veronica’s hands gently came to rest on Heather’s waist and Heather found herself instantly moving into the woman’s touch. It was subtle, and she wanted so much more. The only thing holding her back was the fact that homosexuality was frowned upon so harshly.. If loving and fucking a woman wasn’t so much of a problem, Heather more than likely would’ve pinned Veronica to the bed by now. Or maybe it would’ve been the other way around. The thought alone made Heather heat up and Veronica slowly felt the fuzziness from the alcohol nearly fade away as she slowly came to some sense. They really needed to be cautious.. Veronica didn’t have far too much to worry about, she was screwed either way, but Heather had everything to lose. Thinking about their options, Veronica knew that both of them weren’t just going to leave this alone. Heather was the type to never back down, and Veronica wasn’t going to give up on her.

“Are you parents home..?”

Heather bit her lip, nodding her head. Her entire physique seemingly changed. Veronica would’ve dragged her with how submissive the Demon Queen had become if she were in her right mind, but in that moment, their fear was mutual. It was a real pain in the ass that her parents were home, it only made matters worse. Veronica sighed as she nodded her head back, slowly sliding her hands up Heather’s waist, chuckling as the younger girl shivered beneath her touch. She went from being acidic and cold, to submissive and desireful in such a short moment. Heather looked up into Veronica’s mocha browns and the small smile Veronica gave her made her blush. A red hue entered her features and Veronica slowly ran her hands back down Heather’s sides, coming to rest them on her hips. For Veronica’s countless encounters she had with JD, being with a woman was definitely going to be different.. She seemingly had control over the situation, which was confusing. Veronica thought it would be the other way around. With Heather pinning her to the wall. 

“Are you vocal?”

The question was simple, but Heather felt her heart skip a beat. She was used to the countless men she had encountered ask her sexual question, but Heather Chandler was no slut. Sure, she would get taken into a bedroom during a party and give a man what he desired, but never once did she let someone touch her. They could grab her hair, pull at it, keep her in place, but she wouldn’t ever let any lowlife scumbag fuck her. The other Heathers? They could do as they pleased, Heather never really cared. Their reputation didn’t define her own. Her girls were discrete, that’s why heather kept them around. Obedient and quiet. They did as they pleased. Heather did too. She blew a few guys, gave a few handjobs, but never once did she let anything enter her or touch her in any sexual way, shape or form. Was she really going to let Veronica know that..?  _ I’m about to lose my virginity to Veronica Sawyer.. A-Am I ready for that..?  _

A small shrug fell upon Heather’s shoulders and it was Veronica’s turn to raise a brow. For someone who has been with plenty of guys, Veronica expected an answer straight away. Letting the words fly out of her mouth without much thought, she instantly regretted it as she saw the fear enter Heather’s eyes.

“How do you not know? You’re not a virgin, are you?” 

The way Heather looked away and to the floor, Veronica’s eyes widened. Her hands remained on the younger girl’s hips and she thought to retract that immediately. She wasn’t going to view Heather any differently.. But it meant a lot.. It sort of screamed to Veronica in a sense. For having listened to all the countless rumors when she was a nobody with Martha and Betty, hearing that Heather Chandler was a whore, slut, and a cocksucker, Veronica had believed everything. It was probably out of the fact that she resented the Heathers so greatly, but looking at the fear that laced Heather’s face and how she refused to make eye contact, Veronica almost felt horrible.  _ Heather Chandler.. A virgin? I..Wow..  _

Veronica wasn’t going to lie when she said she was shocked as Heather nodded her head. She was looking towards the door to her room and Veronica sighed before she slowly took her hands off of Heather’s hips. This definitely wasn’t a good way to lose her virginity.. Veronica could feel the intense throbbing between her lips, but hopping through JD’s window didn’t sound like much of a bad idea right now.. It wasn’t that she enjoyed sex with JD, but she didn’t exactly want to go home dissatisfied. Taking a small step back, when Heather looked back and whined, Veronica raised a brow and she felt a hand timidly take her wrist in her hold. She was going to leave as quickly as she came.. Heather didn’t want to lose her virginity to a Harvard-bound Senior who didn’t know what life was outside of studying and school..

“S-Stay. Don’t go.. Please.. And for fuck’s sake don’t tell anyone. Or, at least change that..”

Veronica’s eyes instantly widened and she shook her head. It wasn’t that she didn’t want to.. This was Heather Chandler.. She deserved so much more than what Veronica had to offer. Her first time didn’t deserve to be Veronica climbing in through her window looking for forgiveness for throwing up at a fucking party. 

“Heather, this isn’t-“

“Don’t fucking reject me.”

Her grip on Veronica’s wrist grew more harsh and it wasn’t long before Veronica stumbled forward and was soon pushed back against the wall next to the bathroom door. Mocha brown eyes widened and looked into silvers that were equally wide at her actions. Veronica couldn’t even get words out before lips collided with her own in a desperate kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut and a small moan left Veronica at how desperate Heather was. Needy hands already began to unbutton Veronica’s blazer and Veronica laughed softly into their kiss. Her hands gently cupped Heather’s cheeks and the way Heather flinched made Veronica break their kiss as she opened her eyes. A string of saliva could be seen as the two pulled away and Veronica chuckled. Heather was already out of breath. Her chest was heaving just from a kiss and Veronica smirked at that. The effects of the alcohol had started to wear off. Everything was more clear and she could actually think somewhat straight. It reminded her of her first time. She couldn’t even breathe half the time and JD had to remind her here and there through her heavy moans, but after awhile she figured it out. 

“Easy, Chandler..”

Whining at Veronica’s soft tone, Heather looked back into gentle mocha brown eyes. It seemed like the girl had gone from a drunk mess, to a near gentle giant in under two seconds. It was an amazing change, Heather wasn’t going to complain at all. For how she held herself in the halls of Westerburg, behind closed doors she was a terrified mess. Her self-confidence during sexual encounters lacked greatly. Being with any drunk guy was easy, but now that Veronica knew.. She seemed to be taking things slow.. Despite Chandler initiating the kiss, it was all she had ever dreamed of. Her last kiss had been with a drunk guy last night at the Remington Party. He tasted fully of tequila and whiskey, a horrible combination as he had shoved his tongue into Heather’s mouth and not long after his dick. The thought sent a shiver down Heather’s spine and she tensed as she felt Veronica gently swipe her thumb along her cheek. A small smile came to rest on Heather’s lips as she slowly managed to catch her breath. Her chest still heaved and she caught Veronica looking down at it quite a lot. Despite her lack of self-confidence, Heather definitely wasn’t ashamed of her body. She knew people would stare at her and she knew how to manipulate people to do her bidding just by a small sway of her hips. Slowly taking one of Veronica’s hands off of her cheek, she swallowed for a moment as she trailed it down, resting right over her rapidly beating heart. She pressed Veronica’s hand against her chest and let out a small gasp. Her breath had picked up and Veronica shushed the girl quietly as she felt her heart beating against her hand. She could feel the girl’s breast beneath the towel. Veronica knew that Heather wanted her to take off her towel. What Veronica also knew was that the girl was fully naked and Veronica was absolutely drenched.

“Here, how about I get out of these soaked clothes, I can maybe borrow a robe or something, and you can sit on your bed and look pretty for a bit?” 

Heather raised a brow at that. Her lips parted to say something, more than likely she wa maybe going to oppose Veronica’s suggestion, but she closed her mouth and gave a small nod of her head. Veronica’s hand resting over her chest sent butterflies fluttering through her stomach, but at the same time her chest tightened as Veronica took her hand away. Heather watched the older brunette almost cautiously as she looked to the closet, letting her words out quietly.

“Robes are hanging right when you walk in on the right.”

Nodding her head, Veronica noticed the dislike when she removed her hand from Heather’s body. The girl really didn’t want her away from her for all that like. She had gone from fearful to desperate in under two seconds.. Veronica didn’t mind the sudden shift, though. Seeing a woman of power lose her status just by a simple kiss was amusing, but Veronica wasn’t going to ever use that to her advantage. Heather was a virgin for crying out loud.. Veronica had to make her first time memorable, someway, somehow. As she went to turn her back to head to the closet, she hesitated in her movements, taking Heather’s hand in her own for a short moment. Kissing it softly, Heather’s eyes seemed to light up for a short moment before Veronica smiled reassuringly to the younger strawberry blonde.

“I won’t be long. Just make yourself comfortable.”

Nodding her head, Heather almost cursed at how quick she was to obey. The minute Veronica had turned her back to her and headed to the closet, Heather was already on her bed. The plush comforter beneath her knees was satisfying as she let out a small groan. A faint throb began to present itself from between her legs and she looked to the window, pressing her legs together with a small whine. Veronica was either going to be an absolute pain in the ass, or maybe she’d give Heather what she wanted.  _ Telling her was a bad idea.. God.. I’m going to be treated like a fucking idiot.  _ The thought rang through Heather’s mind and she frowned for a moment. A shiver ran down her spine before her head snapped back the minute she heard the closet door open. Silver eyes were bright with fear for a short moment before Veronica fully stepped out. The brunette was clad in one of Heather’s black robes. She barely ever wore them, they were more for when her better one’s needed to be washed, or someway one ended up getting damaged. Veronica definitely made them look good that was for sure. Heather found her eyes trailing all over the woman’s body. From her legs to her hips, travelling up her waist, lingering on her chest, before she met mocha brown eyes and a warm smile. 

“You’re just as bad as me.”

The chuckle from the older girl in turn made Heather laugh herself as she covered her mouth to quiet herself. Her parents were maybe two doors down if she could remember through the haze. Being quiet was going to be a hard task, just alone they had to talk in a gentle tone, sometimes whispering if they finished laughing. Shaking off the thought, Heather felt her breath catch in her throat as she felt a dip in the bed. Her eyes brightened with fear before Veronica gently came to rest a hand on her calf. The girl’s hand gently ran up and down Heather’s calf, stopping as it hit her knee before trailing back down. It was obvious that Veronica wasn’t going to make the girl uncomfortable in anyway by going too fast. In fact, in Heather’s opinion she was already going too slow. For the countless encounters she had endured, everyone just seemed to want it so quick and rough.. Heather hated that she was used to that type of sexual behavior, but her first time wouldn’t be like those other times. Veronica could see the fear lining Heather’s eyes as she ran her hands gently up the girl’s legs. She smiled reassuringly as she slowly scooted forward, being mindful of how much space she would leave between them. She didn’t want to scare Heather by going too fast, nor by coming on too strong. A soft and gentle approach was Veronica’s best bet, and seeing as it was Heather’s first time, she wasn’t going to rush anything. Heather shivered beneath her touch and Veronica smiled at that. Making eye contact with the younger junior, Veronica spoke gently. 

“How exactly do you want this to go?”

The question was innocent. Veronica gave Heather the choice to choose how she wanted things to happen, but in that moment Heather didn’t really want to explain herself. To her, still just talking about sex in general was an awkward thing. Her already flushed skin seemed to darken to a more harsh tone of red and she gnawed on her bottom lip for a second before letting her words out.

“I never thought I’d get a say when it came to losing my virginity.” 

Veronica frowned for a moment at that. The fact that Heather thought that alone was a blow to the gut. Veronica wasn’t some drunk horny asshole, Heather knew that for certain, but she also knew that Veronica was still drunk. At this point maybe mildly tipsy, but she was still under the influence and so was Heather. Pushing the thought to the side, Heather just shrugged as she watched Veronica with her lustful gaze. She was still apprehensive about certain things, talking about how she wanted things to go down was definitely one of them. Then, she slowly found her voice. 

“I don’t want to be in control.”

Veronica raised a brow at that.  _ Heather Chandler not wanting control? Did I crawl into the right bedroom window?  _

“I-I want you to take the reigns.. I have them all the time in school, right now.. I don’t want them.” 

The explanation behind Heather’s choice made sense. Veronica nodded her head thoughtfully as she slowly fixed her robe. Heather’s eyes continued to scan her here and there and Veronica found it precious as she would catch the girl and her eyes would instantly dart off of her like she wasn’t allowed to look at her. Heather was quite the mystery.. A fun one at that.. But Veronica knew that she needed to be careful and still be slow with her actions. Heather was probably used to being tossed around like a fucking rag doll, grabbed and manhandled.. Veronica didn’t want that to be her first time. She absolutely refused to herself that she would be rough with the younger strawberry blonde unless she demanded so. Even then, she wasn’t sure if she’d be so obedient. 

“Alright.. I can do that, but if at any point you want me to stop, just say so, okay? Don’t be afraid to tell me no or that you don’t like something.. I’m not gonna deny you anything, Heather.” 

Heather nodded her head, looking down to Veronica’s hands that continued to run up and down her legs. The towel covering her body began to loosen around her and she shivered for a moment. She couldn’t exactly spread her legs like she wanted to without already being exposed. With how little she liked Veronica after their argument, she had to be honest when she said she was hot. Seeing the older brunette stand her ground was a first, and she was absolutely stunning while doing so. Throwing caution to the wind a bit Heather brought her bottom lip between her teeth, sharply breathing in as she slowly allowed her legs to spread. Veronica’s actions faltered for a moment as she looked upon what was offered.  _ Jesus, Heather..  _ Veronica just found herself staring for a moment. Her hands gently running up the girl’s legs to rest on both of her knees as she gazed upon Heather’s cunt. Letting out a breath she hadn’t realized she had been holding, Veronica smiled as she let out a small chuckle looking up to meet Heather’s silver gaze. The younger strawberry blonde squirmed under Veronica’s intent staring, her eyes widening slightly as she felt Veronica spread her legs a bit more. The throbbing was definitely more prominent now. Heather was aching to be touched as Veronica moved herself to sit between her legs. 

“You’re beautiful, Heather..”

Smiling at Veronica’s words, Heather nodded, slowly gaining her confidence that she normally wore so well. Despite her submissive undertones, the girl was still the Demon Queen.

“I know. I wouldn’t exactly be where I am now if I weren’t.”

Veronica chuckled, nodding her head at that as she slid her hands down Heather’s knees. Her hands slipped down her thighs, running over them however she pleased. Her hands were soft as they dipped along her inner thigh, and Heather couldn’t help the small gasp that left her as her hips bucked. Veronica felt her knuckles graze the girl’s heat at that. She could already feel that Heather was rather wet. Her knuckle grazed along her by pure accident and the buck of Heather’s hips hadn’t exactly kept her hand away. Looking up into Heather’s eyes as if she hadn’t been allowed to touch her, Heather gave a small smile before she found her voice once more.

“If you’re going to do anything else, at least take off this towel.”

Veronica nodded her head, her hands leaving Heather’s inner thighs near instantly.

“Somehow, I completely forgot.” 

Rolling her eyes at that, Heather chuckled as she brought herself to sit up more. Veronica didn’t waste very much time when it came to unwrapping the red towel that covered Heather’s body. Her movements were a little slow, like she was unwrapping a Christmas present with really nice wrapping paper. She was almost scared that she’d hurt the girl if she moved the towel the wrong way. As she managed to get the towel off, she threw it somewhere in the room and as she turned back to look at Heather, she froze. Mocha brown eyes appeared near pitch black as she looked upon all the skin that was presented before her. A soft groan left Veronica as she slowly allowed her hands to glide along Heather’s toned stomach. The girl was absolutely beautiful. Beautiful pale skin, toned stomach, massive fucking tits.. Veronica couldn’t lie when she said she just sat there for a solid minute staring at them. Heather must’ve noticed as she chuckled, her own hand slowly sliding up her body. As her hand came to cup her breast, the small sigh that left her made Veronica’s brows raise slightly. Against the cold air, Heather’s nipples were already erect. Despite the heat being on in the house, having had the window wide open right next to the bed was bound to have granted the room some cold. She had also just gotten out of the shower beforehand, so there were plenty of factors. 

“You’re starring.. A lot.” 

Heather mumbled as she continued to massage herself. Sighs left her here and there as she leaned back against the headboard to the bed. Veronica chuckled at that, her eyes never really leaving the girl’s chest as she watched her actions. It was instantaneous that Veronica noticed the girl didn’t mess with her nipples far too much. A small smirk came to Veronica’s lips as she spoke slowly sliding her hands up Heather’s stomach, finding the girl’s arm and running it up that before she felt her hand test over Heather’s that was resting over her breast. Heather seemed to tense at that and Veronica thought to take her hand away, but she stood her ground and let her words leave her.

“Not starring, admiring.” 

Heather let out a laugh at that, nodding her head. 

“I suppose that’s- A-Ah…”

Veronica seemed to waste no time with her actions as her lips found their way on the younger Junior’s chest. A soft moan left Heather at the way her tongue ran over her erect nub. Heather’s hands found their way into Veronica’s messy brown locks, gently grabbing her hair here and there as a way to keep the girl in her place she supposed. Veronica was gentle in her actions, her tongue running over the girl’s nipple before giving her a second, sort of letting her relish in the feeling before she did it again. Heather’s mouth has already dropped open in quiet breaths, her breaths a bit rapid, but they were better than the constant heavy breathing. As she felt Veronica’s lips close around her nipple and her other hand pinch gently at her other, a moan left Heather and she almost cursed at how loud she already was. She could hear Veronica chuckle against her chest and Heather thought to call the girl out but couldn’t even think straight when she felt the brunette suck at her sensitive nub. Veronica’s free hand had moved away from her other breast, sliding down to rest over Heather’s stomach before she let the strawberry blonde’s nipple go with an audible ‘pop’. 

“How big are you?” 

The question alone made Veronica want to kick herself in the head. She knew that a question like that was absolutely awkward to ask, even for her. She thought to counteract her question, but heather answered before she could get much else out. 

“34dd’s. And they’re a pain in the fucking ass.”

Veronica laughed at that, gazing back upon the girl’s chest as she began to slowly pepper kisses from one to the other. Heather’s breathing seemed to have gotten more deep, yet quick. Her chest was rising and falling almost rhythmically, but there were some moments where it rose and fell a bit more quickly. When Veronica’s hand came to rest just above her throbbing pussy, that was one of those moments where her chest heaved a bit. Smiling softly, Veronica picked her head up from Heather’s chest, littering her in kisses before she found her lips. A soft kiss was rested upon Heather’s lips before Veronica came to hold her gaze in her own for a moment. 

“You’re absolutely stunning, Heather..”

As Veronica has let the words leave her lips, a soft moan left Heather as her eyes closed for a short moment. Veronica’s fingers glided through her slick folds with little to no resistance. Heather was fucking soaked. Veronica was pretty sure she had been dripping before, but Christ Almighty.. Slowly running her fingers up to find Heather’s clit, the strawberry blonde’s hips bucked as her hand came to grab Veronica’s shoulder. Her eyes shot open and her breaths were quick as she felt Veronica’s middle and ring finger press against her sensitive clit. Heather let out another moan and it was louder than Veronica would have liked. She held eye contact with the girl, giving her a stern look to remind her that she was going to have to be quiet. Right off the bat Veronica could tell that Heather was vocal. It was going to be a fun challenge to see her not be able to voice her pleasure due to her parents being dead asleep in the other room. Smiling at the thought, Heather held Veronica’s gaze her legs spreading a bit more as Veronica started a slow pace on her clit. She couldn’t exactly go far too quick, she was sure the girl would end up coming in seconds. A chuckle left her at that and heather raised a brow for a moment, making out her words breathily. 

“W-What’s so funny..?” 

Veronica shrugged with a small smirk. Her shrug looked as though it were sincere, but her actions betrayed her words.

“Oh, nothing.. Just this.”

Two fingers found their way into Heather’s aching cunt and the younger junior dropped her head against Veronica’s shoulder. The brunette already began a pace within her, slipping out before pushing her way back in as Heather’s walls already began to contract around her fingers. The whines that left Heather at that alone were precious as Veronica found her other hand in Heather’s hold. Heather seemed to grip her hand like her life depended on it, and Veronica smiled warmly at that. The Junior’s head was pressed firmly against her neck, Veronica could feel her hot breaths tickle her throat as she picked up her pace a bit more. Heather’s other arm found itself wrapped around Veronica’s midsection and a pretty loud whine left left Heather as Veronica managed to fit a third finger into Heather’s pussy. A small chuckle left Veronica as she pressed her lips softly to Heather’s head.

“Jesus, you take three fingers in your cunt like a pro.”

Heather’s head pressed against her at that as she continued her pace inside the girl. It was evident that Heather was already close. They had maybe been going for five minutes? 10? Veronica never could keep time when it came to sexual encounters. All she cared about was making sure her partner was enjoying themselves. Pushing her fingers a tad bit deeper into the strawberry blonde, the moan that left Heather at that made Veronica falter for a moment before she slowly brought her hand that was linked with Heather’s up to rest on the junior’s neck. 

“Gotta be quiet, Heather.”

Nodding her head, it pushed right back into Veronica’s neck and as Veronica slipped her fingers out of the girl’s growingly tight pussy, two fingers firmly pressed against Heather’s throbbing clit and Veronica wasted no time in starting a pace that would toss the girl over. 

“F-Fuck.. V..Veronica..”

 

Heather’s grip on Veronica’s hand was near a death grip as her knuckles whitened. From the pits of her stomach it almost felt like a spring was being refused the right to go free as she felt Veronica continuously swipe along her clit. Her hips were bucking a bit drastically, against her will if she needed to add. She was beyond close.. Heather could easily recognize the feeling from her special nights alone. Being held in Veronica’s warm arms, Heather whined as she felt herself getting closer to climaxing. Her teeth found themselves nipping at Veronica’s throat and the brunette groaned at that. Pressing down more firmly, her pace picked up as much as it could with her tiring arm. But she hadn’t needed much else. A loud cry rang out and Veronica’s eyes widened as she unlocked their hands, pressing one over Heather’s mouth firmly as she continued her actions. The junior’s legs were already starting to close and Veronica opted pretty quickly to keep them in place, intervening with her own legs. Her fingers continuously worked at Heather’s clit, regardless of the fact that girl had already came. Heather’s body jolted and her hips bucked as Veronica wouldn’t let up. Harsh whines left Heather’s mouth and right into Veronica’s strong hand. This might have been her first time.. But Heather also fucked Veronica’s life up. Her fingers were relentless as she continued to rub Heather’s aching clit. Another loud cry erupted from the girl and Veronica praised god that she was stronger than Heather. The strawberry blonde slumped against her for a short moment as her eyes squeezed shut. Her body was burning to the touch as she pressed herself into Veronica and tried her best to close her legs. It was a sad feat as she gripped Veronica’s midsection, feeling the girl pick up her pace once more. As much as she wanted to yell at the senior fucking her relentlessly, Heather really couldn’t complain. Her body was screaming at her, but the feeling was loved all the same. Speaking of screams, for a solid second she felt as if nothing was occurring, like time had frozen before a tidal wave crashed into her system. A scream sounded into Veronica’s hand and it wasn’t long before her legs managed to close and Veronica’s hand was trapped between her thighs. Heather’s harsh whines and whimpers could be heard against Veronica’s neck and the older senior laughed at that as she slowly started to shush the girl. Her eyes darted from Heather do the girl’s bedroom door. It was early in the morning and she had just came screaming, Veronica hoped and prayed her parents were heavy sleepers. 

“F..Fuck.. V..Veronica.. God, God damn it!”

Out of breath, heather hit Veronica in the chest, laughing the best she could as she curled into the older girl’s body. Veronica just laughed, leaning down to press kisses gently to Heather’s heated skin. The girl came to rest her back down on the bed, her head pressing into her pillows as Veronica smiled. She came to rest down next to Heather, her arm gently curling around the girl’s midsection. Veronica admired the way her arm fit so perfectly with Heather’s curve, her smile only growing as silver eyes looked back into her own mocha browns. A bright smile rested on Veronica’s lips as she ran her hand gently through Heather’s hair, her other finding its way into her mouth. Heather had raised a brow at first, but brought the brunette’s fingers into her mouth, sucking off her own cum with a small chuckle as she pulled away. 

“Welcome to the club of adults. You’ve officially lost your virginity.” 

Laughing at that, Heather rolled her eyes as she looked back into Veronica’s, humming softly as she curled up beneath the blankets that she tossed over them both. The rain outside banged against the window, a perfect sound to lull the younger girl to sleep as she nodded her head, coming to tuck herself beneath Veronica’s chin. 

“Feel older already.” 

Snorting, Veronica couldn’t stop the laugh as she shook her head, kissing the top of Heather’s head as she pulled her against her. The girl was hot as all could be and the feeling of her skin with her own was an amazing feeling. Purring at that, Heather slowly found her eyes closing listening to the older brunette’s breathing as she nuzzled herself further into her. Humming at that, Veronica looked out the window as Heather came to put all of her weight on her, more than likely falling asleep. Smiling softly, fear fluttered through Veronica’s system momentarily, but when she felt heather pull her closer in her sleep, she grinned and pressed her head to Heather’s.

_ Only if you knew..  _


End file.
